1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to cable management and in particular to a recessed cable management assembly for use in an interconnect assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable managers are used in a number of applications to retain and manage cables (e.g., copper twisted pair cable, fiber optic cable, coaxial cable). In some applications, the cable manager is mounted on a substrate such as a printed circuit board that is plugged into an interconnect such as motherboard or a backplane. Existing cable managers have significant size that restricts the number of printed circuit boards that may be mated with the interconnect.